


On the other road.

by IpswichMyrtle



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Italian Character(s), Italy, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IpswichMyrtle/pseuds/IpswichMyrtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo: “Dicono che per amore si possa fare di tutto, ci si possa abituare a tutto, allora perché lei continuava a sentirsi così lontana da quel posto nonostante ci abitasse?Tutto così veloce, tutto così spento, senza un senso.<br/>Dov'era finita casa sua?''</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the other road.

On the ( _other_ ) road.   
 

  
Costruiva castelli di cartapesta su silenzi di parole nere incise sui fogli ingialliti sparsi per la stanza. Il fumo di un caffè ancora non bevuto, le fusa del suo gatto rosso accovacciato sulle gambe, le coperte ancora calde di una notte passata ad intrecciare le dita tra i capelli di lui.

_''Passo a prenderti alle due in punto, tuo Dan.''_

Il solito post-it sul cuscino, con una margherita fresca poggiata sopra che s'era rubata tutto il suo profumo. Odiava non trovarlo al suo fianco quando si svegliava, fare colazione da sola e non avere braccia da carezzare mentre era ancora assopita, ma il lavoro chiamava ed era troppo grande per fare i capricci con Dan e trattenerlo a letto. Si sdraiò di nuovo, puntando gli occhi al soffitto.  
Sarebbe ora di alzarsi.  
Sarebbe.  
Milano era così caotica anche la mattina presto e Kathleen non si era ancora adattata a quel ritmo di vita così lontano dal suo. Era sempre stata abituata alla calma della periferia, alle mattine fresche e al sole che si affacciava timido tra le tende color cremisi. A Milano il sole non c'era quasi mai, era grigia, molto spesso anche blu cupo. Chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante, cercando di ricordare le giornate passate tra i campi, a piedi scalzi, a raccogliere fiori per poi farne delle ghirlande. Ci aveva portato anche Dan lì, ma non era quello il posto che faceva per lui e allora lei se ne era andata via.  
Via con l'amore ma via dai colori.  
Dan era il suo unico sprizzo di gioia.  
Dicono che per amore si possa fare di tutto, ci si possa abituare a tutto, allora perché lei continuava a sentirsi così lontana da quel posto nonostante ci abitasse? Tutto così veloce, tutto così spento, senza un senso.  
Dov'era finita casa sua?  
Nelle braccia di qualcuno che non era lì con lei ma che rimaneva il suo unico pensiero, fisso, come quella margherita sul post-it.  
Si girò su un fianco e inspirò il profumo di una notte che non avrebbe mai dimenticato, s'immaginò il tocco delle sue mani sui suoi fianchi, il sapore delle labbra unite e l'eco di respiri spezzati.  
Gli occhi di Dan, ecco quello che aveva dimenticato.  
Gli occhi di Dan erano la casa che cercava e che finalmente era riuscita a trovare.  
In quello stesso istante si ricordò il vero motivo per cui si trovava nella stanza di quel bilocale, l'unico uomo che avesse mai potuto amarla abitava proprio lì. S'era trasferita lì per stargli vicino, perché lontani non potevano resistere più di un giorno, perché senza le sue cose in giro per casa Kath moriva dentro, perché svegliarsi la domenica e trovarsi stretta contro il suo corpo rendeva tutto migliore, perché Milano con Dan prendeva colore. Sorrise Kathleen, non lo faceva da un po', un ti amo secco chiuso in un messaggio fu tutto quello che gli scrisse e poi decise che era arrivato il momento di andare a prepararsi, mancavano poche ore all'inizio di qualcosa che ancora non aveva ben compreso. Avrebbe conosciuto finalmente tutti e avrebbe rivisto la sua Emmi, ma non c'era tempo per rimanere ancora inermi, doveva finire anche la sua valigia.

***

«Pronta? Hai preso tutto?»  
«Sì, andiamo dai, altrimenti si fa tardi.»  
Gli lasciò un bacio veloce per salire in macchina, lato passeggero.   
Dan salì subito dopo di lei.  
«Non smettere di farlo mai.» Le disse sorridendole e facendosi regalare uno di quegli sguardi accigliati in cui la fronte le si corrugava e vi si formava una ''V'' al centro.  
«Mh?»  
«Sorridere così.»  
Fu solo un sussurro, colto subito da lei mentre poggiava la fronte contro la sua, beandosi della vicinanza finalmente colmata.  
«Se ci sarai in tutti i miei giorni, non la smetterò.»  
Altro bacio veloce, seguito da una risata cristallina.  
«Pierre alla fine ha deciso? Viene?»  
«L'ho quasi costretto, non mi andava di lasciarlo da solo.»  
«Crede che sia una stupidaggine?»  
«Kath lo sai com'è, non ha mai creduto a niente.»  
«Si ricrederà, e poi è una cosa carinissima quella che stiamo facendo.»  
Il cellulare della ragazza cominciò a suonare distraendoli per un attimo dal loro discorso.  
«Pronto?»  
«Kath sono Isabelle, da casa vostra non ci vuole poi così tanto ad arrivare qui, vi sbrigate per piacere? Mi sale l'ansia a stare da sola qui in stazione.»  
«Stiamo arrivando, lo sai che c'è traffico.»  
Si lamentò cercando di mentire all'amica, quando entrambe sapevano che Kath non era mai riuscita a mentire a nessuno.  
«Oh per piacere, di' a Dan di spingere su quell'acceleratore. Vi voglio qui tra 2 minuti.»  
E attaccò la telefonata, come faceva sempre, perché Isabelle non ti dava certo il tempo di rispondere.  
«Fammi indovinare, Isabelle che impazzisce in stazione?»  
«Come sempre.»   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Note dell'autrice.**  
>  Nell'attesa che l'ispirazione mi faccia concludere il terzo capitolo di [East Wind](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3307650), sono tornata con un missing moment di una storia che è più _missing_ che altro, visto che è stata miseramente cancellata da una me stessa idiota e poco incline a finire qualsiasi compito le venga dato.   
>  Era una storia strana, con protagonisti delle persone che conosco _in real life_ ma è finita nel cestino perché probabilmente una sera sono stata colta dal terrore di non reggere la trama _~~ipercomplicata~~_ che avevo ideato... è una lunga storia.   
>  Questa è l'unica parte sopravvissuta e l'ho trovata per caso, i soliti colpi di fortuna che servono all'inizio del nuovo anno.   
>   
> Se siete arrivati fino a qui e siete riusciti a leggere tutto senza prima suicidarvi, **vi ringrazio**.   
>  Vi faccio tanti auguri per il nuovo anno appena cominciato   
> e ci sentiamo al prossimo aggiornamento.   
>   
> Ipswich ~


End file.
